


each star

by rainbeep



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gale keeps Claire up watching the stars, Starry Night Festival, just . cute ok.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: Claire had thought he was the most in his element when making potions, or helping her with crops, but he had more facets to him than any jewel. Claire joins Wizard during the starry night festival. Oneshot, fluff.
Relationships: Wizard/Claire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	each star

When she awakens, the sun is barely up. The room has a chill to it that told how deep into autumn the valley was, threatening of dreary rain and a foggy morning. The fireplace was dark, and a heavy blanket was pulled over her shoulders.

For a moment, Claire was certain she was on her farm, curled under her sheets. But as she stirred, the smell of incense and coffee came to her. The blonde sat up, wiping her eyes and realizing that she was in the lighthouse.

_Oh_. She’d fallen asleep, hadn’t she? The starry night festival was that evening, and they had watched the meteor shower through his telescope. At least, some of it. The farmer wasn’t used to being awake so long past sundown, and, despite the strong brew of coffee Wizard had made them, she still found herself nodding off.

She’d fallen asleep, too warm by his fireplace and too cozy, the gentle scent of herb bundles drying against the wall getting the best of her. Claire remembered dozing in the arm chair.

But she woke in - a bed, instead, squinting in the dim light. It took her a few moments to gather her wits, noticing the form in Wizard’s overstuffed chair.

He had moved her to his bed and taken her place, it seemed; head heavy against his palm, contorted in a way that didn’t look terribly comfortable. He had shed his jewel-tone overcoat, looking bare in his black turtleneck, and his shoes were tucked carefully under the end table. 

Claire couldn’t help it. Despite herself, she smiled, reaching up absentmindedly to cover the expression. 

Trying to extract herself from his bed (and the pile of blankets he seemed to think she needed) took more effort than she thought possible, attempting to make the least amount of noise. Still, the springs squeaked, and her overall fasteners clicked against themselves as stood. The blonde rose her arms over her head and stretched, before searching around for her work boots.

She had - more than _enjoyed_ his company. He seemed to know everything there was to know about the stars and their lore, pinpointing constellations without much effort. Claire had thought he was the most in his element when making potions, or helping her with crops, but he had more facets to him than any jewel.

She hoped he didn’t think her bored, or rude, when she slipped into sleep. With great care, she took one of the blankets from his bed, stepping toward his sleeping form and arranging it over his person.

The farmer didn’t want to leave him without thanking him, but it took a good twenty minutes to walk back to her farm - and her dairy cow detested it when she was late, like clockwork. Still, she fumbled, the sun beginning to lighten the room.

Instead, she gathered their coffee mugs and took them to his kitchen. She dumped the coffee grounds from his French press. She did any small thing she could to keep from simply leaving, until she couldn’t put it off any longer, shoulders slumping with a sigh.

“Thank you,” she whispered, a fond lilt at the corners of her lips. “I’ll come back to thank you later, I promise.”

He had undone his braid, she noticed, the pieces wavy on his cheek. Claire pushed them from his face, leaning over his person and pressing a small kiss to his cheekbone.

“Thanks, Wizard.”

The door creaked as she closed it on her way out.


End file.
